


When You Love Someone

by SOMETHINREAL



Series: so much (that it overflows) [2]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, dancer! kenta, dialogue heavy once he meets up with lg, ish, teacher! longguo, they call each other babe and it fills every hole in my heart, this is soft, written in the same universe as my grindr fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMETHINREAL/pseuds/SOMETHINREAL
Summary: Some five or so minutes into Kenta preparing his peanut butter toast and too-sweet coffee, he realizes that there’s a bag on the counter. It’s moderately sized and black in colour, and it’s got a fucking Ravenclaw emblem on the side.Longguo’s lunch bag.(alternatively: longguo forgets his lunch at home and kenta makes a trip across the city to return it to him in front of his class of seven year olds.)





	When You Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> this is set a year or so after they first meet!! they're soft bfs yes and kenta is still a sarcastic shit so

It’s a Wednesday morning, probably ten, he isn’t quite sure; the sun is shining through the window, and it would be pretty, Kenta will admit, if there wasn’t a fucking cat on his face. Of all ways to be woken up, Kenta thinks that this is one of the worst. It would be moderately okay if the stupid fuzzball wasn’t shedding into his mouth, and it’s tail wasn’t swatting at his ear, but both of those things are in play and it _sucks_.

“Tolbi, get the fuck off me,” he says, but it’s muffled to all hell, so the cat doesn’t budge. He has to physically pry the animal off of his face, and when he does, it makes this little discontent noise that in human words would be _dad, why?_ He flops back down onto the mattress and reaches out for Longguo, but all that’s there is another fucking cat. God damn Longguo and his stupid love for felines. Kenta realizes after a moment though that even if the cat wasn’t there, Longguo wouldn’t have been either, because it’s Tuesday and he’s a third grade teacher and school runs from Monday to Friday and that means that he’s at his job right now. Stupid. He leaves at seven every morning to get there for eight which means that Kenta doesn’t see him in the morning because he likes to sleep in past eight thirty.

Now that he can actually see without the cat covering his eyes, the room is really damn bright and he can’t decide whether he likes it or not, but he does know that his stomach is definitely grumbling so he should probably get up and get some food.

Kenta likes the weekends better than weekdays because it means that he can wake up with Longguo next to him or walk into the kitchen and have Longguo standing sheepishly beside a plate of too-burnt bacon and eggs and just-right coffee. He likes that Longguo still tries to surprise him with breakfast when he can even if ninety percent of the time it ends up too scorched to even be considered food. (“ _I used to be able to cook before you showed up!_ ” Longguo insists every time their breakfast ends up charred. " _Are you suggesting I leave?_ ” Kenta would ask in return and Longguo would just shake his head because, _no, never, he’ll take burnt breakfast for life, thank you very much._ )

He throws on Longguo’s slippers and a hoodie to hide his bare skin from the cool air before he drags his feet out of his and Longguo’s bedroom towards the kitchen. The cats follow him out and it’d be endearing if they weren’t such pieces of shit all the time. There’s already coffee in the pot when Kenta checks it, so he reheats it and pops some bread in the toaster in the meantime.

Some five or so minutes into Kenta preparing his peanut butter toast and too-sweet coffee, he realizes that there’s a bag on the counter. It’s moderately sized and black in colour, and it’s got a fucking _Ravenclaw_ emblem on the side.

Longguo’s lunch bag.

He’s never forgotten it before, because Kenta knows that he prides himself in a) being the only teacher that actually eats food from home and b) being the only teacher that promotes healthy eating to their students. That is, as if all of the veggies and dip he eats at school will compensate for the tubs of ice cream and hot cheetos that they make it through every week. Kenta also knows that Longguo has never left his lunch at home because he eats like a pig and will take every moment he has to eat something, even if it is just celery and hummus.

He checks the time, and it’s ten fifteen, meaning that lunch is in an hour and forty five minutes and he’s going to have a very hungry twenty-six year old on his hands when he gets home from school. Kenta should probably take it in somehow, give it to Longguo so that he earns the title of Good Boyfriend once again (even though he’s never not been), and that maybe, just maybe he can use this for future references (ex. “Hey, babe, remember that time I bussed all the way across the city to give you your lunch?”).  So Kenta huffs, because now he’s not going to be able drink his coffee, and goes to the bedroom to get dressed. Before he leaves, he feeds the cats and Googles the address, yeah, he has to actually look it up, because despite having been with Longguo for almost a year, he only knows his boyfriend’s primary school by name, not location. Maybe he needs to earn the title of Good Boyfriend after all.

 

-

 

The process is lengthy and annoying, because Kenta will forever hate public transit (nothing to him is appealing about gross strangers too close in his personal bubble. Plus, the fee has gone up twenty-five cents and he didn’t think to grab Longguo’s metro pass before leaving) and today just happened to be the day that the train decided to break down for a good twenty minutes, leaving him stranded in the subway system with a Harry Potter lunch bag in his hands and too many college students surrounding him.

Despite all of the casualties, Kenta makes it to Longguo’s school with just enough time to spare. He has to buzz into the office, and is greeted by a small black haired man.

“Hello, how may I help you?” the man asks, almost robotically, but Kenta supposes that it is the man’s job to ask, after all. He can’t begin to imagine how many times a day this man has to ask that. It almost pains Kenta to think about it.

“Hi, I was just wondering if I could give something to Longguo Jin? I could leave it here if it’s too much trouble, it’s just that he left his lunch on the counter this morning and I wanted to drop by and give it to him.” The secretary smiles at him and nods his head.

“No, it’s almost lunch and the kids will be out in a few minutes, so I’ll let you go. His room is number eighteen on the left.” The man points down some hallway that Kenta’s probably going to get lost in somehow, and hands him a visitors pass before he leaves the main office.

The walls are lined with boards pinned full of children’s art, coat and bag racks, and ‘inspirational’ teaching quotes, one’s that Kenta’s sure have probably been there since he was in primary school. Surprisingly, he finds Longguo’s room with ease and raps gently at the door once he’s sure he’s got the right one. There’s a little embossed sign of the front that reads _Mr. Jin_ and Kenta has to hide a snicker.

The door opens after a second, and Kenta has to peer down at who opened it-- a little brunette girl with pigtails and circular glasses. He shoots him a big grin, her two front teeth missing, and exclaims, “Mr. Jin! There’s a pretty boy at the door!” Kenta actually blushes at that, because never in his life has he been referred to as a pretty boy by an actual third grader, and does he really come off as that much of a pretty boy? To be completely fair, he’s nearly twenty-seven and he still looks about sixteen, so maybe the term Pretty Boy isn’t as ill fitting as he’d initially thought.

“Well, Michelle, why don’t you ask him in politely?” Kenta can hear Longguo say, and it’s weird to hear him use his Teacher Voice. (Longguo is a man of many voices. There’s the Soft Whiny Voice that he uses when Kenta’s hogging the blankets or cheetos or won’t cuddle, the Morning Voice, which is something that Kenta literally wants to be the last thing he hears before he dies and then the Dom Voice for _other times_ _._ He’d prefer not to get into that one.)

“Please come in, Mister,” she says politely, and so Kenta steps in, lunch bag in hand, and he’s greeted by about twenty-four or so seven and eight year olds. It’s so weird. He hasn’t seen this many prepubescent children all sat together in ages, but they’re all sat at little desks with little name tags on the tops, gripping their lunch bags to their chests as if another student is going to rip it from their tiny hands. It’s kind of cute, honestly. Longguo is sat in the front in a fucking rocking chair, reaching behind him to put a book on the ledge of the chalkboard.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Kenta asks, and Longguo just kind of smiles this Longguo smile from his stupid rocking chair and shakes his head.

“No, not at all, the lunch bell will ring any minute now, I was just finishing up reading a chapter of a book to them. What brings you in?” And Longguo never sounds this professional when speaking to Kenta, so it throws him off a little, but he walks across the sitting carpet to Longguo anyhow.

“You forgot your lunch at home,” he explains, dropping the bag into Longguo’s lap. “I thought I should bring it in.”

“Mister, are you Mr. Jin’s brother?” one kid calls out, and Kenta almost laughs, because if he _had a dime for every time he heard that_.

“No, Tommy,” Longguo smiles softly at the boy, who tilts his head innocently at them. “He’s my boyfriend.”

The kids all seem to share a look of confusion before realization hits them and tens of calls come from them, all a variation of “My sister has a boyfriend!” or “My mom has a boyfriend!” or, from one little boy at the back of the class “My brother has a boyfriend, just like you, Mr. Jin!” Kenta can’t help but smile at that.

The bell rings then, a loud, thrumming buzz that hits Kenta with a wave of nostalgia. Longguo dismisses the kids, and they all scurry out of the class to the lunch room, but not without calling a “Bye, Mr. Jin! Bye Mr. Jin!” to Longguo and Kenta.

“Mr. Jin, huh?” Longguo asks as soon as the last kid is out. “That has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Longguo raises his eyebrows suggestively at Kenta, who returns the look with a punch to the shoulder.

“Shut up. Don’t make me deck you in the middle of a children’s classroom.”

Longguo holds his hands up in defense. “Yeah, yeah. But really, you’re a fucking lifesaver.” He lowers his voice when he says _fucking_ , as if some of his coworkers or students will be able to hear their conversation through the metal door. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kenta grins. “You know it. I know that you’d go crazy without your stupid veggie dip and thermos of coffee, plus I needed an excuse to a) leave the house and b) have some form of blackmail for the foreseeable future.”

Longguo groans. “Tell me why I’m still dating you.”

“Lots of reasons. Most of them I don’t feel comfortable disclosing in a classroom filled with the drawings made by seven year olds’ skilled little fingers. I love your class by the way.”

Longgup seems to pipe up at that, standing and placing his bag on his desk before returning to his spot in front of Kenta. “You think I’m doing okay with them?”

“From what I can see they’re pretty well behaved. That’s all you, babe. You did good.” Longguo plants a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you,” he says, “I’ll cook dinner tonight because you came all the way out here.”

“I love you too, but no,” Kenta scoffs. “If I wanted to eat food too charred to be considered food, I’d make it myself. I want to be able to use my blackmail my way. I’m ordering takeout.”

“Ouch, way to diss my cooking. I’ll have you know that-”

“Yeah, yeah, you were a better cook before I came along. I don’t see you complaining.” Longguo kisses him on the mouth to shut him up. “I should head home,” Kenta says once they break apart.

“Yeah,” Longguo sighs, like he doesn’t want Kenta to leave. Now that he’s seeing Longguo, he kind of doesn’t want to leave him either, but, alas, it’s Wednesday, which means it’s movie night. It’s also the third Wednesday of the month, which means that it’s Kenta’s night to pick the movie, which, by extension, means that he’s going to kill Longguo with Pretty in Pink _again_. It’s fine though, they always end up having an hour long make out session after the fact to compensate for Kenta’s taste in eighties movies. “I have my student’s first multiplication test ever to grade. Wish me luck. You know, if they think this is bad, wait until they get into twelfth grade calculus.”

“You’re a dork. I love you, I’ll see you when you get home tonight, okay?”

“Your dork,” Longguo tells him proudly. Kenta reaches up and pokes his nose. “I’ll see you when I get home. Please try-”

“Not to kill your cats, I know. Today I woke up with Tolbi sitting on my head, so I was very close to it. I just made sure to give Rcy more wet food than Tolbi, is all.”

“Babe,” Longguo says seriously. “That’s like, the most pussy you’re ever going to get near your face. Like, _ever_ _._ ”

“ _And_ that’s my cue to leave. I’m breaking up with you and you stupid jokes.”

“Nooo,” Longguo whines, pouting, like the fucking baby he is. “It was a joke, I love you, don’t leave me.”

“Hmm, if you buy us Chinese tonight then I might forgive you.”

Longguo perks up. “On it. Yes. I’ll buy you Chinese.”

“And a Spring Roll.”

“And a Spring Roll,” Longguo repeats, just as Kenta starts walking to the door. “ I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, idiot.” Kenta blows him a kiss as he walks out the door. As he’s walking down the hallway to leave, he runs their conversation through his mind. _Yeah,_ he thinks. _Mr. Jin does have a nice ring to it._

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/hfkyounghyun)


End file.
